Blaine-Mike Relationship
The Blaine-Mike Relationship, most commonly known as Bike Chanderson is the good friendship between the now graduated Mike Chang and Blaine Anderson. They first meet officially at 'The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza', they do, however appear at some of the same events prior to meeting. Overview Season Two Special Education Mike is watching the Dalton Academy Warblers perform at Sectionals and seems to enjoy Blaine when he is singing Hey, Soul Sister. Whilst Blaine also cheers during Mike and Brittany's dance solo in their performance. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle When Tina makes a play on the football field, Mike and Blaine both look on when she is tackled. And as Mike and the glee club New Directions performs Thriller/Heads Will Roll with the football team, Blaine watches on. Silly Love Songs Mike attends Breadstix and sits with girlfriend Tina, and Rachel and Mercedes as they watch Kurt and Blaine perform a number especially for Valentine’s Day, and he bops and claps along to the music. Blame It on the Alcohol This is the first time that Mike and Blaine meet in person, although they don’t have any direct interaction until later on in the series. They both seem to have the same drunken antics, whereas Finn describes certain drunks as ‘Happy’ or ‘Angry’ etc. Mike and Blaine seem to both like dancing like idiots, and have no self control when they’re drunk, for instance, Mike and Tina can’t stop kissing, and Blaine says that Finn is “so tall.” They participate in spin the bottle, and Mike looks confused when Blaine kisses Rachel, then enjoys dancing during Don't You Want Me. Original Song During the performance of Candles while Puck is looking like he is about to cry, Mike is smiling at nodding at the performance. After Kurt, Blaine is the first Warbler to stand up and cheer on the New Directions original song Loser Like Me, and they both look on in shock as Sue punches the governor’s wife. A Night of Neglect Mike does a solo dance performance of Bubble Toes by Jack Johnson, and afterwards, Blaine stands up, cheers and yells “Bravo.” Both of them raise their hands in appreciation during Mercedes’ version of Ain't No Way as they really enjoy it. Born This Way Kurt has decided to return to New Directions, and as he appears in the courtyard, so does Blaine and the Warblers, and they serenade Kurt with Somewhere Only We Know and Mike watches on with the rest of the group. Prom Queen Blaine attends prom with Kurt, and as he performs I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You, Mike watches on. Mike then looks on horrified as Blaine rushes after Kurt when the prom queen winner is announced. Season Three The Purple Piano Project During the performance of It's Not Unusual, Mike watches on, but he and the rest of the guys, including Finn and Puck, aren't so sure about the idea of Blaine joining the New Directions when they blame him for burning one of their pianos. Then they perform You Can't Stop the Beat and Blaine dances with Tina and Brittany, who are Mike’s frequent dance partners. I Am Unicorn Booty Camp is mandatory for certain New Directions members, but Blaine tags along as he wants to catch up, and Mike is running it with Will, and during it, Blaine doesn't seem to have any trouble dancing. Asian F Having a hard time at home due to his grades, Mike isn't sure about auditioning for the musical, but he does, and sings his first solo Cool and after the cast list goes him, he and Blaine both find out they got the parts they wanted, and then sing Fix You. Pot o' Gold The New Directions have a rough week when Mercedes leaves them, but Mike smiles when Blaine begins to sing Last Friday Night, and they sit next to each other, even dance and sing lines together during the performance. Later when more members drop out, Mike says there's an "awful lot of empty chairs in here," and Blaine shares a sad look with him. Mash Off Blaine and Mike are throwing paper airplanes at each other and messing about. Puck then has a dream sequence when he sings Hot for Teacher and during it, Mike and Blaine are sat next to each other in class with gaunt looks on their faces, then they dance on the tables together. Then when Puck sings in the choir room, Blaine and Mike perform back up, where they sing and have the same dance moves like they are sword fighting. I Kissed a Girl Blaine and Kurt sing Perfect for Santana as she has a hard time coming out of the closet, and Mike cheers them on when they perform. Then it’s time to vote for senior class president in The Gym and they both vote for Kurt. Hold on to Sixteen Both Mike and Blaine welcome Sam when he returns to McKinley, and take part in the ridiculous Red Solo Cup much to the ridicule of Kurt. During dance rehearsals for Sectionals, Mike watches on as Blaine and Sam get into a heated argument. But they reconcile in time to perform at Sectionals where Mike sings ABC, Blaine sings Control and they both perform Man in the Mirror, the final number of the Jackson Medley. Yes/No Sam is talking about his summer with Mercedes, and during Summer Nights Blaine and Mike are acting like members of the T-Birds from Grease, then they both cheer on Will when he announces he is going to be proposing to Emma, and end then episode by performing in We Found Love. Michael Starting with Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', the two boys have a small dance solo together during the number, then they sit next to each other in the choir room. And Mike, along with the rest of New Directions look on in horror as they finish singing Bad and Blaine is slushied in the face. When Will wants them to take the high ground, Mike wants to stand by Artie and exact revenge on the Warblers for what they did to Blaine, leading them to Scream. On My Way Even though Karofsky attempted suicide and it rocked the glee club, they still decide to perform at Regionals, and afterwards, Mike and Blaine attend Rachel and Finn’s wedding, with Blaine a member of the Bride’s party, and Mike a member of the Groom’s party. Big Brother Blaine’s brother Cooper shows up, and Mike is one of the people who looks up to him and believes all the nonsense that comes out of his mouth, angering Blaine. Even if everyone in glee club, including Mike, love the two brothers performance of Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio. Saturday Night Glee-ver The episode begins with Blaine and Mike, along with Brittany performing You Should Be Dancing, and after being cheered by Will, expressing their mutual love for ‘Disco’ even though the rest of the group hate it. Then before their own little dance solos during Night Fever, and later during Finn’s dream sequence of More Than a Woman both Blaine and Mike dance with their respective partners. Dance with Somebody Mike and Blaine both clap when Will announces that it’s ‘Whitney Week’ showing that they are both fans. Then Brittany pulls them both up to dance with her when she sings, and later when Blaine performs It's Not Right But It's Okay, Mike looks shocked at the idea of Kurt cheating on Blaine. Choke This is where it is shown that Blaine and Mike have been good friends for a while when Mike asks Blaine for advice. Blaine is working out on the punch bag, when Mike asks about using gel in his hair for prom as he has "no idea" what he is doing, but Blaine gives him plenty of advice. Then the pair along with the rest of the guys decide to help Puck graduate with the help of The Rain in Spain. Prom-asaurus Brittany ban’s hair gel from the prom, which is good news for Mike after what he said in the previous episode, but Blaine is not impressed. When Blaine turns up at prom as has to remove his gel, Mike is one of the first to spot him, and his expression changes from shocked to laughing. Nationals Blaine and Mike are trying to pull apart a fight between Puck and Sam when they are meant to be rehearsing for Nationals, then Mike takes charge of choreography and Blaine picks up the moves. They then perform with New Directions during Paradise by the Dashboard Light, and are seen celebrating with the team when they win. Goodbye Both are present for the seniors final week at McKinley High. Blaine looks upset during the performance of You Get What You Give and Mike shares the same expression during In My Life. Their final scene of the season is stood beside each other at the train station when saying goodbye to Rachel. Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Mercedes returns with Mike, and they discuss who they can get to play Danny Zuko for the school play if Blaine can’t do it, and settle on Ryder. Mike is one of the directors of the play, and helps Finn and Artie in making decisions, and offers Blaine the role of Teen Angel. Thanksgiving Mike returns again for the holidays, performs Homeward Bound/Home, and it is shown that he and Blaine keep in frequent contact. When asking about Kurt, Mike replies "I know Blaine’s been texting him, but Kurt won’t text back," and he has a quizzical look on his face. Diva There is no appearance by Mike here, but he and Blaine are discussed together. Due to Tina’s continued interest in starting a relationship with Blaine, she mentions that Mike would laugh at her crush and maybe she should give him a call. I Do Will and Emma’s wedding causes another appearance by Mike. He and Blaine are shown to be friendly at the wedding and when Blaine sings Just Can't Get Enough with Kurt, Mike is seen enjoying himself and dancing with Brittany and Sam. Wonder-ful It’s a tribute to Stevie Wonder and Mike comes back to mentor New Directions in time for Regionals. He has coffee at The Lima Bean with Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes, and he and Blaine sit next to each other. They discuss what’s going on in their lives, Mike at college and Blaine working towards Regionals, and Blaine laughs when Mike jokes about having no idea what Mercedes is talking about. Later, Blaine watches as Mike dances I Wish with Jake. All or Nothing New Directions are having their show circle, with Blaine and Mike present. Brittany is saying her goodbyes and she mentions that Mike and Blaine are like her brothers and they both look genuinely upset, as do Sugar and Unique. Finally they both share a smile when Will and Emma finally get married. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Backup Singing *''Hot for Teacher'' by Van Halen. (Mash Off) *''The Rain in Spain'' from My Fair Lady. (Choke) Related Songs *''Don't You Want Me'' by The Human League. (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''Bubble Toes'' by Jack Johnson. (A Night of Neglect) *''Somewhere Only We Know'' by Keane. (Born This Way) *''It's Not Unusual'' by Tom Jones. (The Purple Piano Project) *''Last Friday Night'' by Katy Perry. (Pot o' Gold) *''In My Life'' by The Beatles. (Goodbye) *''Just Can't Get Enough'' by Depeche Mode. (I Do) *''Higher Ground'' by Stevie Wonder. (Wonder-ful) Trivia *Tina has been romantically interested in both. *Often sing back-up together, especially for Finn and Puck. *Both of them have used or at least thought about, putting gel in their hair. Gallery Tumblr_mm8ow7ENfG1qgkj12o1_500.png Tumblr_m30o0aIJfi1qfoe0po1_500.gif Tumblr_m30o0aIJfi1qfoe0po2_500.gif Tumblr_m33w8sRaWH1qjpvjfo1_500.gif Tumblr_m2p1exic0Z1qb8p29o1_250.gif Tumblr_m2ajkp0FaA1qaxxelo1_500.gif Tumblr_m3dtlg3iEn1qdoa6uo1_500.gif Tumblr_mnvk5rFVyK1s4phhdo1_250.gif Tumblr_mnvk5rFVyK1s4phhdo2_250.gif Tumblr_mm9lwbGAVF1s4qn43o2_250.gif Tumblr_lyfe2crHLc1qejqwno1_500.gif Tumblr_m3dqtdePzF1ruiwefo1_500_Bike_2.gif Tumblr m35re0IRV71ruiwefo1 500 Bike.gif Danci.png Tumblr lkczjav2eV1qc2weno1 500.jpg Angelss.gif 421_000727.jpg 421_000758.jpg 421_000803.jpg Vine_harry_darren_bike_chanderson.gif Bike_chanderson_7.gif Bike_chanderson_2.gif Bike_chanderson.gif Category:Relationships